Fire
by RelenaS
Summary: A bombing threat from St. Tail? what will Meimi do? will she be able to save her school as saint tail? read and see.
1. Copycat

Fire ~  
  
Disclaimer* I do not own Saint Tail, nor do I claim to do so. I own the plot that's all.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Copy Cat  
  
"Meimi!" One of the girls calls out to Meimi as she enters the classroom. Looking up she spots Saria.  
  
"Good morning," she smiles and takes her seat.  
  
The Girls in the room, as if they had practiced, surrounded Meimi's Desk. "Have you read the paper?" "St. Tail, Its saint tail!" "I don't believe it do you?" Constant Questions and exclamations encircled Meimi as she blocks them out to read the head line that they were all pointing at.  
  
St. Tail, Bomb Threat.  
  
"WHAT!" She stands up, her face red. The girls take this as a hint that she agreed with them.  
  
"I know, I thought she was only a thief!" One Seemed worried.  
  
"Asuka had better catch her soon!"  
  
"Meimi, its our school did you see?" That one hit home.  
  
Meimi scanned the paper until she did indeed notice that it was their school, she was treating. 'Wait a minute!' she quickly thought 'St. Tail is me! Why would I send a treat and not know about it?'  
  
Seria chose that moment to walk in dead faced. She tugged on Meimi's sleeve and indicated that they needed to leave.  
  
Meimi nodded and followed her friend outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is bad Meimi, they honestly believe its St. Tail who sent that message!" Seria sat down on the bench outside the chapel.  
  
"I could send Asuka Jr. a calling card, and met him. We've done it before."  
  
"Yes, but would he come along? Would he trust you? I mean Meimi, they think you've flipped and are about to bomb an entire school! Not to mention, they don't have any reason not to believe St. Tail capable of doing so." She had begun to pace.  
  
"Let me talk with Asuka, if I see that he brought back up, I won't show. Alright?"  
  
"Meimi, Remember, she said this week, it could happen at any time."  
  
"Why don't they close the school?"  
  
"Finals, Money, Publicity stunts, they just can't." Seria sat down and put her face in her hands. "Kami - sama, Please help us though this." She prayed. Meimi followed suit, clutching her hands in front of her chest she muttered.  
  
"Please Kami Sama, let no harm be done."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: my first saint tail fic, so let me know how its going ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
Relena 


	2. Calling Card

Chapter two: Calling Card  
  
Lunch soon arrived, and by that time, everyone in the entire town knew of the bombing treat from St. Tail.  
  
Meimi was in a constant deep retrieve, one that hardly went unnoticed. However, every just assumed that she was as worried as everyone else was.  
  
Meimi put the calling card in Asuka's lunch again, but it didn't explode of anything, it was just there. She prayed he noticed it.  
  
"AIYAH!" shaking her head she waited for what usually happened after Asuka jr. noticed one of her calling cards. "It from St. Tail" he said as she recited the lines in her head.  
  
But what happened next never happened before.  
  
"I have to let my dad kn-." He stopped short. And she knew he had read it. "I see." And he left.  
  
Sighing she finished her meal, and then started to leave as well.  
  
"Meimi, where do you think your going?" Rina asked all-knowingly.  
  
"To the church, I need to pray, my mind wont rest with its worry." She said to the blonde headed girl, who stepped back in shock.  
  
"Oh, alright." And she went back to her lunch.  
  
Meimi left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meimi had asked him to meet her at the church, and there he was, on the bench that Seria and her normally sat.  
  
Speaking of the nun in training, she walked up to Jr. right there.  
  
"Asuka, why are you here?" and she sat by him.  
  
"St. Tail asked me to meet me here, she sounded a bit pleading."  
  
"Your trust her?" Seria tried her best to look shocked.  
  
"She's never been a normal thief." He sighed. "Never, she has always done things for the greater good, this bombing thing, it just.doesn't fit." He shook his head. Then put it in his hands. "I can't tell dad, he would think me a traitor, but for some reason, I know that this St. Tail, isn't the joking one who sends me her calling card challenges." Seria stood up.  
  
"I leave you be, but remember, Kami Sama will always believe your ideas, and he will set you strait." She then smiled and left. "I pray to god that you are right Asuka Jr." she called as if in an after thought.  
  
Meimi had a smile on her face. Trust Seria to make sure everything went well. "Kami sama," she whispered. "Please forgive me for the tricks up my sleeves, one, two three!"  
  
Stepping out from behind the trees the first words out of her mouth were "You trust me that much detective?" tears were starting to form. "You really believe that I didn't send that threat?"  
  
Asuka looked up at her. Her head was tilted down, her bangs covering her face, but the voice, and the outfit. It was St. Tail. "Thank you Asuka." A tear fell to the ground.  
  
"St. Tail," he stood up.  
  
"Asuka, I never sent that threat!" she clutched her hand and looked away from him "I would never harm anyone! You have to believe me!" she turned her back.  
  
"I do, but do you know who sent the note?"  
  
"No, but I promise that I will help protect the school in question. Kami Sama help me if they are harmed because of some idiot who's playing copy cat with my name!"  
  
"Kami sama?"  
  
Meimi nodded. "Kami Sama, I am catholic." She turned her back to him, wiping the tears off her eyes, face still hidden.  
  
"St. Tail, if you let me know who you are, then I can prove that it wasn't you who sent the note, for I'll be with you when the bombing happens."  
  
"No." Meimi shook her head, "Only as a last resort. I have gone to far now to just be caught to prove that a copycat is a copycat. You are a genius Asuka, Try figuring it out, while I do the same." And she jumped up onto a tree then onto the chapel, slowly vanishing in a storm of cherry blossom petals.  
  
"So that was the famous St. Tail." Seria walked up to Asuka, as he starred at the church. "Meimi is really worried, nothing I can say will help her, Asuka, could you talk with her, and tell her what you know? It may ease her mind."  
  
Sighing he faced the nun in training. "Sure." And he followed Seria into the church.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stepping in, he noticed that there was nobody there, besides Meimi, who was kneeling right in front of the alter.  
  
"Haneoka." He started, making her jump.  
  
"Asuka." She looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy from all of her crying.  
  
"Mimori said that you were worried, I can tell now why she was so worried about you." He kneeled down beside her, and got in a praying position. "I believe though, what you happen to be doing is the best, we should pray." They sat like that for a bit, then,  
  
"Asuka, did you just now talk with St. Tail, Seria said that you were outside talking to her."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Did she tell you when she was planning it?" Both knew what 'it' was.  
  
"She didn't send the note, it was a copycat, that's what she wanted to tell me. I guess I'm the only one who would believe her. After all, we have worked together for a while now, I take great pride in saying that I know her personality well enough to be able to trust her."  
  
"Thank goodness it was just a copycat."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Asuka looked over at the red head.  
  
"St Tail, the real one, has been known to be punctual, if she says she'll do something, she does it, but since it's a copy cat, they may just chicken out. We have a better chance of having the school still intact next week, if we aren't dealing with her."  
  
"You know what Haneoka, I think I agree with you." Asuka did notice how easily she said all she did about St. Tail. "Haneoka?"  
  
"Hm?" her eyes were shut.  
  
"What do you know about St. Tail?"  
  
"All that I know, you know Asuka, I've just been putting pieces together from what I've read and heard. Exactly like you have." She lied beautifully, while asking forgiveness from Kami Sama at the same time for lying.  
  
"Since when have you been so interested?"  
  
"Since the beginning I think, she's rather interesting to think about. Mother would be so happy to meet her, so would my dad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mom's an Acrobat. St. Tail is known to use the art in her thieving. My dad's a slight of hand magician, so is St. Tail." She explained, praying that she didn't give herself away. Standing up she noticed Asuka followed suit.  
  
"If by any chance you want to, you're more then welcome to come along when St. Tail strikes again, maybe with your knowledge, and your parents knowledge we could catch her."  
  
"May be." She smiled. "Thanks, this talk has cheered me up." And she walked out. Askua would have pondered more on Meimi if he hadn't noticed the time. They were late for Gym.  
  
Running out, he had expected to see her and tell her the time, but she wasn't there. Not having time to ponder this, he ran off to the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember to review!  
  
Relena 


	3. Show TIME!

Chapter 3: Show TIME!  
  
Meimi knew when she left the chapel that it was time for Gym, so she used her remarkable jumping skill to get there fast.  
  
She made it inot the locker room with time to spare, and she was bbusying herself with getting her gym cloathing on when  
  
"Haneoka san!" the nun who ran their gym class came up to her urgently  
  
"Hai sister?"  
  
"Have you seen Seria?" she looked worried.  
  
"She's at the church, they need her help in there."  
  
"I see, thank you Haneoka -san."  
  
"Everything will be fine sister, with her praying."  
  
The sister smiled and left Meimi to get dressed.  
  
When she entered the Gym, she realized that they were doing acrobatics today.  
  
The double bars were set up to her left, the balance beam to the right, rings in the back and the floor matting dead center.  
  
She walked over to her spot for attendace, and begun to do some stretching techniques her mother taught her.  
  
This is how Asuka found her.  
  
"How did you get here so quick?"  
  
"I know a shortcut from the back, why?"  
  
"I looked for you when I noticed the time, sorry I bothered you."  
  
Meimi knew that he was worried about everything, everyone was on the edge, but one thing struck her as odd, they hadn't faught at all today. 'must be the St. Tail incident.' She shook her head and did the splits.  
  
"Attention class!" called out, quieting the romm and forcing the students into their little rows. "Today, each of you will use all four of the equitment, and what you do not pass, you will be working on for the next four weeks. So, row 'A' begin on balance beam, you must get to one side and back within a minute. Row 'B' you do mat. Four cartwheels in a row with ten back and frontal flips, your choice on mixture. Row 'C'"  
  
Meimi looked up "You will be doing double bars, run jump and two swings on the bottom bar one to move up to top bar, and three up there, Row 'D' Rings, you must do one flip one body lift, one hand stand, and one summersault off. If any of you know that you are already incapable of such tasks notify me now while the rest of you set up."  
  
Meimi stood and went over to her gym bag, and grabbed her hand gloves, so the she wouldn't need to use chalk.  
  
"Confident?" Rina walked up to her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can do those simple tasks." Meimi mused just to annoy the girl.  
  
"Really, I bet you fall." And she turned away. "Just watch me before you start, it may help." And she waved as she walked over to the double bars.  
  
Meimi took off her over sweater, to reveal a leotard beneath, Black with read stars. She tied her hair up in a bun, knowing that if she put it up in a high pony, Asuka would recognize her.  
  
She walked over and took her spot in line, which happened to be last. Rina, being first, begun her umm, shining performance. Meimi critiqued her from the side lines, hoping that her interest gave Rina her much needed confidence.  
  
It seemed that she was better then Meimi though, she did the requirements simply, but her form was horrid to watch, almost as if she never practiced and was guessing at the movements.  
  
When she finished, she walked over to Meimi. "Care to do better?" she challenged.  
  
"You were good, but I'd practice, your form was off, but you did meet requirements." Meimi informed her.  
  
"Why you.. ." but it was Meimi's turn, the other girls had already passed the test. Being as they were her friends, he mom taught all off then Acrobatics when they were little, but Meimi was the only one who kept up the lessons.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she poised her feet and arms, and let go of the breath, completely relaxed, then she ran, and flew.  
  
Rina held her breath as she watched the triple axel in the air and Meimi grabbed onto the top bar did three swings jumped to the bottom, did two and flipped up to the top where she proceeded to do a hands stand which finished into a summersault finish. Perfect form.  
  
Rina was left speechless as the time finished up and everyone moved to different equipment.  
  
They were now on the rings. Rina was now last, And the two girls were first. Meimi watched as they completed the requirements, she prepared herself. Rings weren't her fore.  
  
Taking another deep breath she jump and grabbed the rings, proceeded to lift herself up, do a hands stand, where she flipped herself back into another handstand, she releases her self into a hanging position, where she did the body lift, and somersaulted off.  
  
Rina did the body lift, and the hands stand, the flip, but she just jumped off. She would need to work on somersaulting off.  
  
The Balance beam was next. Perhaps the simplest, and Meimi's favorite. She was first this time. She leapt up into the air and flipped onto the bar in a crouching position, she stood up, ran to one side, and did back flips back, and landed off. Twenty seconds.  
  
Rina walked from one end to the other in about forty.  
  
By now, Rina wasn't the only one looking; Asuka was as well, along with the teacher. Asuka was one of the people who sat out, from knowledge that they could not perform the tasks.  
  
'She said her mother was an acrobat, but I didn't realize she was as well.' Asuka mused as she watched her to a fairly complex floor routine, with the requirements within it. 'Maybe, if she comes along, she can chase St. Tail easier then I could.'  
  
"WELCOME BOYS AND GIRLS!" a high female's voice suddenly sounded around the school. "IT'S SHOW TIME!"  
  
And it had started  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: what do you think? I know that is was a weird chapter, but necessary!  
  
Remember to review! I love reviews!  
  
Relena~ 


	4. Asuka!

Chapter Four: Asuka!  
  
Meimi recognized the saying and was grabbing everyone close to her and yelling at them to get out as fast as they could.  
  
Rina was already doing the same.  
  
Meimi glanced above to see where the copy cat may be hiding, but couldn't find her. She glanced to see where Askua was, and couldn't find him either. 'probably with the police already.' She thought and sighed.  
  
Once everyone was outside, she ran out the back to the temple.  
  
"Haneoka-san!" She heard someone call out to her. Rina.  
  
"Rina-Chan! What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong way; come on, everyone's gathering in the church's yard."  
  
"That's where I was headed, I know a short cut!" and she waved Rina along with her. "Is everyone out??"  
  
"No, have you seen Asuka?"  
  
"Probably with his father." They ran and Meimi looked back at the blonde head.  
  
"Detective Asuka sent me to find him, I had best go back." Rina stopped, and so did Meimi.  
  
"No Rina!" Meimi yelled, and grabbed the girls hand. "You go and tell them I went back in; I can stand being in there, you can't."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I just can, you Rina are the Mayors Niece, you can't get harmed or this situation will be blown out of proportion!"  
  
"I want to be a detective! I have to get used to this."  
  
"Can you jump to the roof from the ground? Can you enter through a window? I sure hope so Rina, because all the doors locked behind me."  
  
"And you can?" Rina raised and eye brow.  
  
"St. Tail is just an acrobat gone to stealing, my mom's one of the best acrobats around, I learned from her, and I can get in."  
  
"Then I'll let them know, good luck Meimi-Chan."  
  
"Good luck Rina." And Meimi ran off to the school.  
  
'how on earth could Askua be so idiotic! She's about to blow up the school!"  
  
"Meimi!" Meimi stopped and turned to see Seria standing by a tree in her habit.  
  
"Sister,"  
  
"Catch!" and she tossed the pendant of transformation that Meimi used to become St. Tail.  
  
"But how?  
  
"I went to you house and got it, had a feeling you'd need it." She smiled and waved. "Come on, St. Tail needs to get her respect back."  
  
"Right." Meimi grasped the pendent. "Kami-sama, forgive me for the tricks up my sleeve! One!" a hat appeared. "TWO!" then a deck of cards. "Three!" and St. Tail appeared.  
  
Meimi walked over to Seria, and knelled, Seria joined her. "May fortune smile on us in our efforts to do good deeds."  
  
"Good, luck Meimi." And seria waved her friend off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meimi jumped onto the roof top, being as discreet as possible, she lifted the window and jumped down into her classroom.  
  
"Hay detective!" she yelled.  
  
"St. Tail?" Asuka walked into the room. "thank Kami sama! Have you figured out who our mystery person is?"  
  
"It's been an hour, Detective, I don't have that kind of time." She then reached out and grabbed his hand, "Why in the world are you in here anyway? You should be outside." And she started to pull him to the door. Asuka however wriggled out of her grasp.  
  
"No. I'm staying in here."  
  
"Don't be stubborn! I can get out fast if need be, I've seen you run, you can't."  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you that? If I ever get caught, you're the one I want to catch me!" she was fuming. Askua needed to get out of here before the place blew.  
  
"So? I have my job to do here."  
  
"You father is worried sick, I saw him. Rina nearly came in after you if I hadn't stopped her!"  
  
"I need to find and disarm the bomb! I don't want the school to go up!" he was yelling nearly as much as she was.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT A BOMB SQUAD IS FOR!" she screamed. Taking a few breaths she continued. "And they won't come in until everyone is out and accounted for." She was panicking. "Please Detective! At least go out and tell your father where you are, then you may come in, please." She fell on her knees. "I'm begging."  
  
Askua starred at her. "Why?"  
  
"WHY? Because you need to get out of here!"  
  
"No, why does this mean so much to you?"  
  
"Haven't I already told you that?" she said a bit exasperated.  
  
"Alright then, prove it, show me your face."  
  
"I thought you didn't care about my identity, just caching me."  
  
"Show me your identity, and let me catch you after all of this, and I'll leave."  
  
Meimi sighed, and then looked up into his eyes.  
  
*BANG!!!!*  
  
They flew towards the window; Meimi grabbed Askua's Hand to keep them in, then hooked her foot onto a wall, to make sure she didn't fly out as well.  
  
Chairs, desks, pieces of chalks and paper flew at them rather quickly.  
  
It was all over as soon as it began. Meimi was quite sure that he hair was a mess, but right now that didn't matter.  
  
"Detective!" she called shaking him awake.  
  
She saw something black zoom past them, and followed it.  
  
If that copy cat thought that she was going to get away with this, landing the blame on her, she had another thing coming. Askua could handle himself.  
  
They were on the roof.  
  
Meimi could see all of the students looking up, and heard words that sounded like 'two' and 'why', but she was too busy to care.  
  
"ONE, TWO, THREE!" and a swarm of ribbons and doves flew out of her hat. The doves distracted the girl long enough for the ribbons to grab and take hold of the girl.  
  
Meimi whistled the birds back into her hat. The girl let out a tiny laugh.  
  
"Alright, explain yourself." Meimi called. "Why copy me, and why blow up this school?"  
  
"Why? Because you're a wimp." The girl stood up (leapt into a standing position.) and turned to Meimi. She was taller, that was for sure. "Also, because I wanted to know who you were." She then looked up and Meimi recognized her.  
  
But it couldn't be!  
  
*~*~*~*`8*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
What do you think? Better?  
  
Well review, I'll get you the next chapter soon.  
  
Relena~ 


	5. Who's Who

Chapter Five: Who is who?  
  
Asuka stirred from the ground, feeling as if someone was shaking him.  
  
"Son, Son wake up!" the senior detective insisted, worried beyond belief.  
  
"It's not her," Asuka Jr. muttered, he words making little sense.  
  
"What are you taking about?" he father demanded.  
  
"St. Tail," he coughed as he found he could sit up, "Didn't send the threat."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" the older man asked.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know Asuka?" Rina asked from his other side.  
  
"Rina, you know who, she is." He coughed about to pass out, "Help her," and he failed to move.  
  
"I need medical attention right now!!!" His father shouted loudly. Those who heard, heard because they weren't looking at the roof.  
  
"Detective Asuka?" Rina said importantly to her friends father, finally putting two and two together, " Asuka Jr. is correct, St. Tail didn't send the threat, she was with me when the one who did appeared and made herself known."  
  
"Then you must know who St. Tail is." He said simply. "Who?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oka-san?" Meimi choked out, "Why?" she whispered.  
  
"Because I had to know." She said simply, "You kept sneaking out and I knew St. Tail was a remarkable acrobat but I had to know for sure it was you."  
  
"But why the bomb?"  
  
"It needed to be serious didn't it?" she smiled, "You needed to take me seriously enough so, I went extreme."  
  
"They'll have you in jail for this!" she shouted. Everyone heard this if not the mother parts.  
  
"Oh no. Just like they wont catch you, they can't catch me."  
  
"DO you want me in jail that badly Oka-san?" Meimi pleaded, "Right now I'm considered a nuisance. I can stop whenever I want and they wont care. Now even if I stop they'll come after me!!"  
  
"No child, they know it is me," she smiled, "your friend has already notified the officals that it isn't you so."  
  
"Haneoka Meimi! Come down so that we know it's you, so that we don't arrest the wrong thief."  
  
Meimi looked at her mother pleading. She smiled in return "I do know a few tricks Meimi, don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
She nodded, and flipped off the roof.  
  
She could hear her classmates muttering, "Haneoka?"  
  
"Her, St. Tail??"  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
The police men ran up to her, but she realized what they were up to, and fled to a near by tree. "NO!" she shouted.  
  
"Ms. Haneoka," One of the officers said calmly, "If you don't come with us we can't prove it wasn't you!"  
  
"I said no! The only person who I will let catch me is and forever will be Asuka Jr.!" she cried.  
  
"He's in no condition right now!" another officer explained.  
  
"He's horribly injured, please come with us!" a third asked.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, "No, h-he-he's hurt?" She jumped in the air and flipped over the group of officers and ran to the ambulance, where they were just starting to load him on. She landed near him and took him non- injured arm and brought his hand to her face.  
  
"Please," she whispered, "catch me."  
  
"He's asleep mame, induced, he wont wake for a while." One of the emergency physicians informed her.  
  
"Then I will stay till he wakes," she turned to the officers glaring is red blood shot eyes from her tears, "I will stay with him and when he wakes he can catch me, then you may take me off where you want, I promise you I will stay with him!"  
  
She jumped onto the ambulance as she sped off to the hospital.  
  
Detective Asuka looked at Rina and asked simply, "She loves him?"  
  
Rina nodded, "Yes, that's why she only wants him to catch her. If she can't do anything else for him, she'll let him catch her."  
  
Now this was something he had to think over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Haneoka residence Mrs. Haneoka sat sipping tea and watching her husband do some more practice tricks.  
  
In all the Confusion her daughter had caused, she had slipped off and returned home.  
  
"I hope Meimi is alright at school." She said suddenly, her husband looked at her lovingly.  
  
"Of course she is." He picked up a medallion, "Now watch this."  
  
**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Meimi, true to her word, never left Asuka's side, his father, having followed them in his car, stood behind her as she paced the hallway waiting until Asuka was stable enough to be seen.  
  
"You may enter," a nurse said softly to the two standing there.  
  
Meimi's thoughts were far from escape as she entered the small room.  
  
"Haneoka?" a tired strained voice called form the bed. She rushed over and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?"  
  
"Did you let then catch you?"  
  
She smiled at this, "No Detective, I'm still free as a dove, I won't let anyone but you catch me remember?"  
  
He nodded softly and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"He knew of this?" his father asked shocked, "He knew you would hand yourself over to him and only him?"  
  
"Yes, I promised it a long time ago."  
  
"Then why haven't you been caught?" he asked again.  
  
"Because," she moved some of his bangs from his face in a futile gesture, "He loves the case as much as I do." She looked at him sadly, "Also because he knows, that as long as I'm out there, other thieves cannot exist. I help him catch the other ones while he's chasing me down. It's a game." She explained.  
  
The elder detective looked as if something had hit him for the very first time, "Asuka knew it wasn't you who sent the note, before today, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes." She said softly.  
  
"Then, how?"  
  
"He knows me, he knows I always inform him before I do a job. I want him to catch me, but he can't manage to, I always am one step ahead. He knew I wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"Then I'll leave you, and pray my son lets you go." He turned.  
  
"You can't." she called back, "You know who I am and in knowing you are freely allowing a criminal to be free from justice, it's against your code and contract."  
  
"We can't call you the thief if we don't have proof, I trust nothing you have stolen is in your possession?"  
  
"No, all the stuff is back with its popper owners why?"  
  
"No proof, we can't hold anything against you, we can only catch you in the act. And since you haven't at anytime today done anything wrong, and we have an entire school to testify that there were two St. Tails there, and you came calmly, we have no proof that you have done anything wrong. In fact we have more proof that you haven't done something wrong. So you haven't, and your innocent." He explained and left the room.  
  
Tears came and she looked over and saw Askua smiling faintly at her, "He's right you know, I can't catch you today." He brought up his hand, "Meimi," he said softly, using her name for the first time, as he caressed her cheek softly before bringing his hand back down. "I should I have guessed long before now, but I didn't want it to be you, everything said it was."  
  
"I never wanted you to find out." She admitted.  
  
"But you wanted me to catch you?" he grinned.  
  
"You had to earn it detective." She said adapting her kick name for him.  
  
"I know, that's why I tried so hard. You can leave, I have nothing against you so I can't catch you, there is no reason for you to stay here."  
  
Meimi stood and took her magic hat out. "Thank you Kami Sama for watching over me one two three!" She brought the hat over her head and dragged it down. As she did she reverted back into her school uniform and stood before him.  
  
"I can stay and visit with a friend can't I?" She asked simply.  
  
"I would like that." He nodded as she pulled up a chair, "So tell me, how did you do it?"  
  
"A true magician never reveals her secrets." She informed him.  
  
"Can you tell me who the Copy cat was?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see who it was." She informed him, lying and praying mentally for forgiveness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
END  
  
What do you think?  
  
I hope all of you enjoyed and so you know I like Rina personally, she's just ambitious, and that's hardly a crime.  
  
I know a lot of you are confused on why I used Meimi's mother.  
  
First of all in one episode on the Anime, her mom makes it quite clear she realizes Meimi is sneaking out, she also compliments St. Tails form, she also knows a few trick her husband taught her of magic and last but not least, she looks almost exactly like Meimi.  
  
There, that should clear a few things up. Plus who else has the form to match St. Tail?  
  
I hope you all are satisfied with my ending. And yes I know its only five chapters.  
  
Review!  
  
Relena 


End file.
